It is widely acknowledged that heat is produced during operations of electronic devices such as chipsets or processors of computers. The faster the operation speed is, the larger the amount of heat produced is, and the higher the temperature of the electronic device becomes. However, excessive high temperature of the electronic device is likely to affect operations thereof and even results in computer crashes. Therefore, heat dissipation devices such as heat sinks are needed for heat dissipation of these electronic devices.
FIG. 7 shows a conventional heat sink 100 used for heat dissipation of electronic devices such as chipsets or processors of computers. The heat sink 100 includes a heat sink base 300 and a cooling fin assembly mounted on the base 300. The cooling fin assembly has a plurality of cooling fins 200 stacked with one another along the longitudinal direction of the base 300. Each of the fins 200 includes a main body 202 and two flanges 204 extending perpendicularly from respective top and bottom edges of the body 202. Each fin 200 provides recess portions 206 and corresponding protrusion portions 208 at the flanges 204 thereof The fins 200 are joined together by the protrusion portions 208 of one fin engaging with the corresponding recess portions 206 of an adjacent fin. However, such conventional positioning mechanism provides poor combination. The fins are prone to drop off from one another due to bump or collision.